Gerard Babysits
by Unholyfrank
Summary: Gerard babysits Cherry and Lily whilst Frank goes out for an appointment.


Gerard knocked on Frank's large front door. He waited a few seconds before the door opened with a welcoming smile from the man standing in its doorway.

"Hi, Gerard. Thank you so much for doing this for me, I've just got an appointment to run to." He smiled as he let Gerard in and shut the door behind him.

"Gerrraaarrrrdddd!" Shouted the two small girls as they waddled in as fast as they could.

"Hey girls. How have you two been?" He giggled and bent down, scooping them into his arms, sitting one on each of his hips. They could only just walk and their speech was only just starting to come together. They made small, happy noises and hugged his neck.

"Good." They smiled and cuddled up to him. Frank smiled at his kids and again at Gerard.

"They really miss her being here. Since she left, they're always asking for you." He said and kissed their cheeks before grabbing his keys. "Again, thank you Gerard." He smiled.

Gerard chuckled slightly and smiled back at him, rocking from side to side, making the girls sway on his hips. "Anytime, Frank. Now go before you're late." He grinned as the girls waved goodbye to their father and blew kisses at him. He pretended to catch them and walked out the door, shutting it again behind him. The girls smiled as Gerard sat down on the sofa with them. "What would you girls like to do?" He asked as he let them go, watching them as they thought.

"We wash daddy and yoo on Yo Gabba Gabba!" Cherry burst out as she bounced on the sofa to see Gerard, her sister nodding in agreement.

"If daddy has it taped." He nodded and smiled, searching through Franks DVD collection. The girls slid off the couch, landing on their bums and waddled over him, helping him search. He found it and showed it to the girls, smiling. "This it munchkins?"

They squealed and clapped, running to the couch again, trying to clamber up. Gerard rolled his eyes, putting the DVD in the player and smiled as he walked over to them, patting their bums as the lifted them up onto the couch. "Comfy?" He asked with a smile.

"Joose?" Lily asked with an innocent smile. She lifted up her sippy-cup and gave the same smile as before.

"That's your cup, sweetie." He giggled, trying to teach the little girl some manners, something that both him and Frank were working on.

"More joose." She carried on.

"What do you say, Lily?" He said and sat down beside her, fixing her ruffled hair.

"More joose?" The girl insisted as Cherry giggled behind Gerard. He looked up at Cherry and smiled.

"Do you know what to say, Cherry?" He asked. She nodded and tried to hide her giggles. "Then lets see if Lily knows." She nodded and looked back at her sister.

"More joose." She pouted and looked up at Gerard. By this time Frank would have given up and got the girl some juice, but Gerard wasn't going until he got the word he wanted, even if it took until frank got back. He was quite a stubborn man.

"There's a magic word, Angel. It starts with a P. P-P-P-P…" He encouraged her. She looked confused and bit down on the sippy-cup, thinking as hard as she could. "Puh-puh-puh." He continued.

She looked around for inspiration as she saw Sweetpea asleep in her basket. "Puppy!" She shouted happily and slid off the couch and waddled over to her, cuddling up to her. Gerard had to hold back laughter as he stood up and picked her up again into his arms, placing her back on the couch.

"That does start with a P, but that's not the magic word, baby. You know what it is, honey." He smiled as Cherry leaned and whispered in her sister's ear. "Please! 'Ats it! Please, more joose?" She giggled and smiled innocently again, holding up her sippy-cup. Gerard smiled and chuckled again, kissing Cherry's head as he took both their cups and filling them up in the kitchen.

He screwed the lids back on and handed them both their cups back. They swapped cups because he must have given them the wrong colour and both attacked the cups with smiles on their faces.

"What do you say now girls?" He smiled, hopefully. This word Frank had taught them.

They looked at each other, pausing with their mouths still on the cups. "DANK YOU!" They giggled happily. He smiled and felt proud that he had at least taught them something. "Wash it with us?" Cherry smiled and wriggled over so that he could sit in between them.

"Oh, alright, since you insisted." He said and flopped down beside them. They giggled and clambered up onto his lap and cuddled him. He pressed play and watched them smile and giggle at the funny costumes they were all wearing.

"There's daddy!" Lily clapped as her eyes were glued to her father playing his guitar and jumping around.

"And Gerard!" Cherry grinned up at him and nodded her head to the music.

"Yup, and Mikey, and Ray." He smiled wide and held them closer. The girls clapped as the music stopped and they both looked up at him. "Again! Again!" They cheered in unison. He grinned and nodded, rewinding it and playing it from the start again. Their eyes glued to the TV again as they cuddled closer into his chest. The smile was plastered to his face as he wrapped his arms around them.

"I wike that song." Lily smiled and looked up at Gerard again, her sister doing the same thing.

"I'm glad, missy." He giggled and hugged them tighter. They nodded and smiled again as Cherry wriggled free, shuffling quickly to her room

"Wiwwy!" She shouted as her sister soon followed her. Gerard stayed on the couch, giggling and looking a little puzzled. He kept watching the corridor through to their bedroom and saw a small head pop out of their door and giggle as she closed it again.

"What are you two doing?" He giggled.

"Yoo'll see!" One of them shouted before an eruption of little happy giggles from the two of them. He rolled his eyes and giggled as he lay back on the sofa, smiling to himself.

He was poked in the arm in no time. "Pwepare to be defeated, giant!" They giggled together. He slowly opened one eye and saw them with Draculoid masks Frank had given them and small capes that had been twisted together to make a small knot. "Get him while he's weak, Wiwy!" Cherry said and pointed at him. Gerard shut his eye again quickly and pretended to be asleep. Lilly struggled to get up onto the couch and started poking at Gerard's leg, trying to hold back her giggles.

"We are the thuper thisters!" Cherry yelled as she started poking and trying to tickle Gerard's sides. He stayed as quiet as he could. He smiled evilly and sat up slowly, the girls squealing in excitement as they moved backwards.

"And I'm Mr Tickle Monster." He said and grabbed the girls into his arms, ticking their sides as they wriggled. They giggled and squealed more, causing Gerard to giggle himself. He stood up, a girl under each arm and started walking around with them like little prizes, still ticking the little super heroes.

"Top! Top, Gerard, Top!" The girls giggled and turned in his arms. He gave up and stopped tickling them and let them down onto the floor.

He smiled and started cleaning up their toys, making things a little easier for Frank. The girls both smiled at each other and saw Gerard sit down on the floor. They ran up to Gerard and jumped in his lap, causing him to fall backwards onto his back. They giggled even more and started climbing on him.

"Die Tickle Monster!" They giggled again as they sat on him. He tried to wriggle free from beneath them but the crawled up his body and both sat on his hands, one on each as they sort of pinned him to the floor.

"Okay, okay, you got me, the Super Sisters have defeated me!" He playfully huffed.

The door handle turned and all three of them looked at the door in unison. Frank walked in the door and Gerard tried to hide his laugh, as he looked at them curiously, the girls still on Gerard's hands, pinning him down.

"Do I want to know?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Dadddddyyy!" The girls grinned and got off Gerard, waddling over to their father's legs with their masks and capes back on. This sight only put a bigger smile on their father's face. "The thuper thisters beat the Tickle Monster!" He picked them both up and kissed their heads.

"Good, I bet you're all tired out now?" They both nodded, Gerard nodding behind them.

"They don't give up easily." Gerard laughed and stood next to Frank. Frank smiled even more. "They remind me of someone." He joked.

"Oh that's mean, dude!" Frank chucked as he put the girls down.

"Yeah, dude!" Cherry repeated and giggled too.

"Right girls, go put the capes and masks away and we'll get some snacks ready for you." Frank said and patted the kid's backs. They both ran out the living room, leaving Frank and Gerard alone. "Coffee?" He asked with a smile. Gerard nodded and followed Frank into the kitchen and sat down at their small table.

"How was your appointment?" Gerard asked as Frank handed him a much-needed cup of coffee.

Frank only smiled lifting up the side of his shirt, revealing a freshly inked tattoo. The words 'we can live forever, if you've got the time' written in calligraphy up the side of his hip and up his ribs. Gerard looked at it and smiled as Frank walked round to him, leaning down to peck his lips. Gerard smiled and dragged him in for a proper kiss by his shirt, smiling on his secret lovers lips. It was soft and sweet, both of them feeling the same thing. Pure love. "Well?" Frank mumbled on Gerard's lips.

"Well, what?" Gerard whispered as he pulled back and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"Do you have the time?" Frank smiled down at him and sat on his knee. Gerard simply, nodded, smiled and kissed Frank sweetly again. He giggled on Gerard's lips and stood up as he heard the patter of the twin's feet. He jumped across to the counted happily and started making their snacks. Gerard stood beside him, helping him out. "Thank you again, for looking after the kids."

"Like I said, anytime Frank." Gerard smiled and sneakily kissed his cheek.


End file.
